Please, Leave a Message
by Sandylee007
Summary: 2412 minutes after Sherlock's fall John leaves a message to his best friend's answering machine. HINTS OF PRE-SLASH BUT CAN BE READ AS FRIENDSHIP ONESHOT


A/N: Awkay… This idea just attacked me AND I'm not exactly at my most coherent state of mind. So… This may turn out a bit weird… (winces and grins sheepishly)

WARNINGS: Well, spazzed out author, for one. (groans) Possibly triggering material. Some language. A hint of sadness. Whispers of pre-slash. (glances around) Woah, so many empty seats…!  
DISCLAIMER: Oh, if only…! But nope, I don't own a bit. Which means that I'm just as clueless as you are when it comes to what happens next in the series. (pouts)

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) I'm really nervous right now so I'll just cut the chase. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

**_Please, Leave a Message_**

* * *

"_2412. That's how many minutes have passed from your fall. But… I guess that time doesn't make a lot of difference. I mean, where you are._

_They… gave me something. That's why I'm able to talk to you. You're never going to hear any of this, are you? What difference does it make make what I say now? How much I…?_

_Congratulations. You finally did it. You dashed somewhere I can't follow you, no matter how much I'd want to._

_Sorry, sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean to cry. Or… I don't know. I… don't know pretty much anything, anymore._

_You don't have any idea of how many hearts you broke, you bastard. So many believed in you, despite everything. Did you really think that they wouldn't care? Or that they'd stop believing in you? Ever?_

_I believe in you, you git. I do. Always will._

_But… It wasn't enough for you, was it?_

_I never was._

_I've never been anyone's first choice, you know? But… I was sort of hoping that I might be yours._

_Sorry. I'm being stupid. The drugs, you know? They've even given me one of those bloody orange blankets. I don't know why._

_It's not like this cold would go anywhere._

_They… gave me something. I don't remember what. I don't care. But… I don't think that it's enough, Sherlock. I still see you fall every time I close my eyes. I… I still see your head smashed against the pavement. I still hear you say goodbye._

_I'll never, ever forgive you for that one, you know? For making me watch, and listen. Ever. For telling me to keep looking at you. Because I… I'll never fall asleep without seeing that._

_What the hell did I do wrong?_

_Why the fuck couldn't you tell me, Sherlock?_

_I would've gone with you, you know?_

_I guess you do. _Did_. Whatever._

_You selfish bastard. You git. How the hell could you leave me here all alone? You said that I was your friend. Well, you dimwit… Friends… They don't do this to each other._

_Or… Maybe they do._

_I mean… I know that they found… They found Moriarty's body. From the rooftop._

_I'll never know, will I? You're the only one who has the answers and you're… Well._

_They… I think that they're going to interrupt me soon. I mean… It's not healthy, to talk this long to someone who's…_

_Just… Just pick up already. You're listening to this, aren't you? Well, as far as you ever listen to anyone. So… Pick up, please. Don't be…_

_Answer me, damnit!_

_Sherlock? Are you still there? At all? Because…_

_I still believe in you, Sherlock. You… You're my best friend. Always. So… I still believe. Obviously._

_Just… I…_

_One… more… miracle. Just for me. Yes?_

_Come back, Sherlock._

_Please._

_Come back._

_Don't… Don't just leave me here, all alone. Don't leave me, not like this. Not before I've…_

_Sherlock, I lo…_"

(MESSAGE TIME LIMIT CROSSED.)

* * *

**_End._**

* * *

A/N: Okay. (blinks, and wipes eyes a little) This story… jumped on me out of nowhere. Seriously. So… There's quite little I can actually say at this point.

How 'bout you guys? Was this any good, at all? Or should I just pull this down as fast as possible? PLEASE, leave a note! I'm always nervous when it comes to this spontaneous stories so your opinion means the world to me. (gives puppy's eyes)

Thank you so much for reading, you guys!

Take care!


End file.
